1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and, particularly, to an annular device with a battery cover.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a television remote usually has a rectangular profile and includes a removable battery cover. The battery cover can be removably connected to the main body of the remote by conventional connection techniques. However, for devices with unusual shapes such as annular, the conventional connection techniques may not be suitable.